Darkness and Light are one intertwined
by SheriartyandDramioneLover
Summary: 'Moriarty returns after faking his death and Sherlock attempts to find him to discover why Moriarty means so much to him. Is it because they are enemies? or something more? Sherlock is left in confusion and needs to find out what is going on in his mind and why he can't get Moriarty out of it. Will the light meet the darkness once more' A SherlockXMoriarty Story
1. Darkness and Light are one intertwined

"_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" _

His voice, that phrase. He could not get rid of it, it played like a broken record in his head, his mind felt dead. For once in his life, his mind completely stopped and he could only think of him, Moriarty.

"Sherlock? Sherlock? SHERLOCK!" John Watson screamed into Sherlock Holmes' face. Almost instantly, Sherlock snapped back into reality and looked up to his best friend, this short man who has been with Sherlock through his most troublesome of times and shouted, "What now?" John replied, "You were staring into space again" Sherlock grabbed his phone and quickly typed 'Jim Moriarty' into a search engine and replied, "John, I would not stare into space as there is nothing but matter and planets, and you know that they have no relevance to me at all. I do not need that nonsense in my mind"

As Sherlock anxiously awaited the results, he heard John murmur into his cup of tea, "It was just a phrase Sherlock. Just a phrase" Sherlock decided to blank John's comment and made it look like he never heard it and glared at his phone to find no results regarding Moriarty's whereabouts and sighed. He threw his phone onto the coffee table and lied on the settee. He rubbed his face and pulled his hair in annoyance. He closed his eyes to block out the world and to think.

Why was Moriarty returning such a big impact on him? Yes, he was a consulting criminal, a psychopath who pretended to kill himself just so Sherlock would kill himself but surely, Moriarty means nothing to him. Like most people in the world, he should be dispensable towards him, Sherlock was so good at hiding his emotions and burying them down, out of his mind but he could not do it, not this time. What was it about Moriarty that just makes him lose his strong self-control over his mind and body?

Sherlock lay there, wondering about everything that has happened with Moriarty. _'You're boring; you're on the side of the angels.'_ "I may be on the side of the angels but don't think for one second that I am one of them" Sherlock whispered to himself as he looked back in his mind to the day of his 'death' and Moriarty's supposed 'death'. John peered above his newspaper to find Sherlock still lying with his eyes shut, Sherlock knew John would hear but he knew that John did not know what went on between him and Moriarty on the rooftop. No. Only he and Moriarty knew.

He knew that he and Moriarty were the same; they were just on different sides. He realised that they both needed each other and that it was not because they had opposite occupations, 'The Consulting Detective' and 'The Consulting Criminal', and that they were both brilliant, no. It was something a lot more than that, something new and different; something that Sherlock could not put his finger on, it was like an itch he could not scratch.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open and he jumped up onto his feet and said, "I need to find him"


	2. Alone again

"Him?" John said after spraying his newspaper with a mouthful of tea. "It better not be who I think it is Sherlock!" Sherlock stared at John; he knew whom Sherlock was on about. "HIM Sherlock?!" John shouted. "NO Sherlock, just NO! He tried to kill us! Do you not remember? Lestrade? Mrs Hudson? Me? Even you Sherlock! He destroyed you! You made us think that you was dead for two years because of him and you want to find him?! If I see him, I will lose it Sherlock, I really will!"

Sherlock stood gawping at John. He did not realise how much he hated Moriarty and realised that he could not tell John the real reason why he wanted to find Moriarty, he would not understand, then Sherlock realised that no one would understand what is going on in his mind, not even Molly, the person he could always to speak to, only Moriarty. He needed to see him desperately.

"Do not just stand there! Say something!" John screamed at Sherlock. Sherlock saw the flames in his eyes, such anger built up inside this man. Anger that he has not seen for a very long time. He replied, "I am sorry John, but I must. If you will not help me then I will have to find him without your help. I need to do this John" John shook his head in despair and said more calmly, "Why Sherlock? Why do you need to find him?"

Sherlock stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking of a different reason to tell John, then he realises what would have happened if Moriarty had never returned. He would have been in a different country; he would have lost all of the people who he cared about. He would not be here with John. Sherlock replied, "I need to thank him"

John looked at Sherlock with confusion, crossed his arms and said, "Erm...what?" Sherlock repeated, "I need to thank him" John glared at him, "You need to thank him? You need to thank HIM?! I do not know what goes on in that head of yours Sherlock but..." John then stopped and stormed out of the flat, Sherlock shouted after him, "Come on John! You didn't even let me explain!" and he then heard the front door of 221B slammed shut.

Sherlock instantly grabbed his phone off the table and instead of phoning John, he rang Lestrade. "Lestrade? Yes, it is me, have you got any news regarding him?" Lestrade sighed, "Him meaning Moriarty? No I don't. You would think I would call you straight away if we had found the criminal mastermind of the 21st century Sherlock. I have got other work to do Sherlock, I have got to go." Sherlock did not even respond and just cut him off. No one could help him find him; even his best friend refuses to. Here he was, alone again.


	3. So the game begins again

***Hey guys, thank you for reading my story so far, I am sorry for not posting for a while. Please follow/review this story and tell me what you think. Your comments would be very helpful and I am intrigued about what you think. Hope you are enjoying it so far and I have changed the rating for the future and it may possibly change again so here is the warning.***

Sherlock sat down and sighed. He did not know where to start looking and the feeling of not knowing made him feel inadequate and incompetent and like an average person, whom he fully well knew, he was not. He started to think about using the homeless network to track him down when he was interrupted by a somewhat sexual sound, which he was too familiar with. Sherlock jumped up and grabbed his phone from the floor where he tossed it after his meaningless and non-useful phone call with Lestrade. It was Irene.

The mystic woman had texted him the words, _'It is in his name'. _Sherlock lent his phone against his forehead for a second, 'his?' he thought, a split second later he yelled 'HIS!' Immediately he texted back saying _'JM'_ and instantly received a reply saying _'RB'. _'Richard Brook' he said, 'Why the fake made-up characters name, not his real name?' Sherlock pondered at the thought when he has interrupted again by another text, _'Step back into the past'. _He realised then what he needed to do and thought 'So the game begins again', grabbed his coat whilst storming out of 221b, and called for a cab.

During the journey, Sherlock was thinking that he was not alone, not at all. He had Irene, despite not knowing where she was, John despite them not always agreeing and seeing eye to eye on matters. He also had Moriarty. He is not dead, he is still with him and the thought secretly filled him with guilty happiness inside. Sherlock knew he was not suppose to feel like this towards his enemy, not towards a man who orders killings and is the cause of his own destruction. Yet he was always so pleased to see him, he knew Moriarty felt the same, this was not a feeling that Sherlock had experienced a lot in his life, but he was enjoying the experience.

Snapping back to reality, he pulled out a crisp fifty-pound note and a piece of paper with a pen. He wrote down a number of locations on the paper where he has associated with Moriarty, from the pool where they first met, to the hospital where they last met. As well as that, he wrote 'Brook, a small stream' The taxi then stopped and Sherlock jumped out, telling the taxi driver to wait for him as he went up to a homeless man and placed the paper wrapped by the fifty-pound note into his cup. He returned to the taxi and sighed, 'So now I wait' he said to himself.


	4. Has he found him?

Whilst waiting for an answer, Sherlock decided to watch some daytime programmes such as 'The Jeremy Kyle Show'. The mixture of daytime television and Sherlock is a dangerous one. After only watching thirty minutes of the programme, Sherlock was already yelling at the television. "The lie detector is wrong! He is lying! Can you not see him sweating at twice the speed of an average person? He cannot keep still as he is tapping his feet and his fingers on the armchair! He refuses to look in his wife's eyes or the presenters, for goodness sake! People are so stupid! If he is not a liar then I do not know who is!"

Sherlock smashed the power button on the remote with his thumb and sat pulling his curly hair in frustration. Daytime infuriates him so much. He stood up and reached for his gun on the shelf. Before he went on a shooting spree, his phone made a noise and saved the wall from being destroyed. He hoped that it would be important as he would have had loved to have seen Mrs Hudson's reaction. He remembered last time when it happened,_ 'What the bloody hell have you done to my wall? This is coming off your rent young man!' _

Sherlock chuckled at the thought whilst placing the gun back on the shelf and reached for his phone. It was a text from one of the homeless network people saying, _'Warehouse, he is there'. _Sherlock jumped up shouting, "Yes! YES! FINALLY!" then grabbed his coat and ran out of the flat so fast that he nearly ran into the road and forced himself to stop. He called for a taxi and gave him the location. "Could this taxi driver drive any slower?" he thought to himself, waiting in anticipation. "Of course it was the warehouse" he thought, "It was where it all had started, his destruction. The fairytale, the chocolate, the children."

Half an hour had passed since that thought, and the taxi stopped. Sherlock was so deep in thought; he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. He silently paid the driver, got out of the taxi, and walked around to the back of the warehouse. It was the same as it was before. An old, decaying building surrounded by broken bricks and rubbles of rocks. From a distance, Sherlock could see a crouched figure next to a small stream. Sherlock started to walk towards the figure and accidentally kicked a large piece of brick amongst the rubble of rocks.

The figure stooped drinking the water, turned around, and stood up facing Sherlock. The figure stood and stared at him. His once was white shirt was now a pale grey and black around the edges of the collar. His grey trousers were ripped at the bottom as most of the seams had come undone and the once smart black shoes were scuffed and covered in brick dust. The man had a homeless look to him but Sherlock was not really looking at his clothes, but his face instead. The figure broke the stare between himself and Sherlock by shaking his head and rubbing his eyes and retreated back into the warehouse.

Sherlock remained still. He was shocked. He tried to utter out his words, after a minute of standing perfectly still but all he managed was "Moriarty?"

***Thank you for reading so far! Hope you are enjoying it! Remember to follow the story to find out what happens next and to review it so you can tell me what you think!***


	5. Time to start over

Sherlock stood frozen in his tracks. He could not believe that that was Moriarty. "_'The Consulting Criminal', 'The Greatest Criminal Mastermind of Our Time'_, his opposite yet they were the same, his dark reflection, this cannot be him", Sherlock thought.

His usual perfected suit was ruined; normally there would not have even been a speckle of dust on any of his expensive suits, now the one he was wearing was covered in dirt and dust. His smooth, waxed hair was all over the place, curly. It reminded Sherlock of the curly hair that Moriarty had when he was acting as 'Richard Brook'. His face, covered in little cuts that were starting to heal and his cheeks, covered in faded bruises, they were currently a pale yellow colour, and he could not imagine what Moriarty would have looked like when they were swollen and purple, he did not want to. The thought of it sickens him. Something terrible happened to Moriarty, and Sherlock needed to know what it was.

Sherlock started walking in the direction that Moriarty went and went through the rusty doors to find Moriarty perching on the end of the bottom step of a flight of stairs, throwing an apple in the air. Sherlock started to get closer to him, as he did he noticed he was walking past discarded and rotten piles of apple cores.

Moriarty seemed oblivious that Sherlock was here but he knew that he was and stood up and turned towards him. "Sherlock" He murmured his name. "He looked almost like a lost puppy", Sherlock thought. He did not know what to say to him but he wished he were not in this state; he could barely look at him like that. He did not know why, but it broke his heart a little to see him that like this. After a minute of silence, Sherlock finally exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

Moriarty sighed and sat back down onto the step. "My clients", he mumbled as he took a bite of his apple, it was almost too quiet for Sherlock to hear him. He took a hard swallow and said, "When I broadcasted that I was back, my clients came after me wanting their money back. I had been gone and did not do the jobs they paid me for. Hence this" Moriarty indicated to the cuts and faded bruises on his face and said, "I have no money, the police and government agents are looking for me and I have been living here, on apples alone since. Irene has been bringing me apples to live off and I have been drinking clean water from the small stream. It is clean water at least. Gratitude." Moriarty answered Sherlock's quizzical expression on his face. "I do not pay her to do it. I cannot. She is grateful for the protection I have granted her these past years. It is ironic is it not? Me living off apples? After what I did to the apple in your flat. But it is all she could afford, nevertheless I am grateful." Moriarty remembered back in 221b when he carved _'I O U' _into an apple and gave it to Sherlock, back when he had money and power. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

By time Moriarty had given Sherlock his explanation, Sherlock had already joined Moriarty on the step, intrigued in what he had to say, like a child listening to a bedtime story. Moriarty gave him a half smile and returned to eating his apple. As much as Sherlock loved his half smile, it was sad. His quirky grin was gone and Sherlock missed it.

Finally, Sherlock said, "Let me help you." Moriarty looked up to find Sherlock standing in front of him, offering his hand to him. "Why would you? I destroyed you," replied Moriarty. Without moving his outstretched arm, he said, "We are the same. We need each other to survive and to live. You taught me that." Moriarty put down his apple core and grabbed Sherlock's hand and Sherlock pulled him up. "Okay" Moriarty replied, not letting go of Sherlock's hand.

***Will Moriarty accept Sherlock's help? On the other hand, is it part of a plan to bring Sherlock down for the last and final time? Follow to find out as I carry on the story! Also, please review, your comments are really important!***


	6. Disguise

Moriarty and Sherlock sat in the taxi. Last time they were in a taxi together was when Sherlock watched a video of Moriarty telling Sherlock a story and him unknowingly driving the taxi whilst Sherlock was watching it. They spent the time in the taxi in silence; Sherlock sat looking out of the window and occasionally glanced at Moriarty, whilst Moriarty sat with his head down.

Sherlock would have thought sitting like this would have been awkward but it was just pleasant. Moriarty did not have his head down in shame, just so no one can see him, and because he did not know what to say, which is unusual for Moriarty. Sometimes Sherlock can bring out a different side to him and he did not know why. He knew that they were made for each other but is it deeper than that? Whilst Moriarty sat there pondering, Sherlock was enjoying the peace. The man next to him has brought chaos to Sherlock's mind since he found out he was still alive, and now he has found him, his mind can now rest, even if he is in such a bad state.

The taxi arrived in London, the familiar sound of people living their boring lives reached Moriarty's ears and he lifted his head up and sat back into his seat. "So," he started, "How exactly are you going to hide me from the rest of the world when I have to walk through your front door in the middle of London?" Sherlock chuckled then said, "Oh, I have got that covered" as he pulled out a piece of clothing from his coat pocket. "You have got to be kidding!" Moriarty moaned.

Finally, they arrived outside of 221B and Sherlock gave the clothing to Moriarty. Moriarty refused to take the clothing so Sherlock tried to persuade him, "Come on, we can't let anyone see who you really are. Plus I think you will look adorable in it" he said with a cheeky grin. "Are you flirting with me Sherlock? I have missed that a lot" He sighed and out the clothing on as Sherlock paid the taxi driver. Luckily, the taxi driver never even realised who Sherlock's companion was in the taxi.

Both men got out of the taxi and walked towards 221B. Moriarty wore the 'Sherlock hat', which was made famous by Sherlock just wearing it. Moriarty was unimpressed by the hat whereas Sherlock, who normally despises the hat, loved seeing Moriarty wear it and could not stop smiling and grinning at him. They got through the door and walked upstairs into Sherlock's flat where Moriarty found that it had barely changed. There were experiments all over the table, Sherlock's violin and music stand was still there perched next to the window, and Sherlock's favourite skull had returned to its rightful place on the fireplace.

The only thing Moriarty had found that had changed is that Sherlock's pin up wall was covered in documents, pictures of him and hand notes written on scraps of people pinned up. "I am flattered Sherlock. Do you look at these photos often? There are some really attractive ones of me on here," Moriarty asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Sherlock turned around, saw his grin, and replied, "Oh, always. Shower is in the room on your first left. If you write down your sizes, I will get Mrs Hudson to go out and get..." He was then interrupted by a scream.

***Thank you for the reviews, you have said some lovely comments about my story so far so thank you! I am really glad you are enjoying it! Just thought some people would like to hear this song, it is really good in my opinion but I do have an acquired taste haha! Despite that, it reminds me a lot of Moriarty and Sherlock, (mostly because I heard it on a Sheriarty fan video) but listen to the lyrics, it is great! watch?v=aXea1ijrBPo ***


	7. Suits and Shirts

**The scream came from a surprised and frightened Mrs Hudson. She was staring at Moriarty and she screamed "Sherlock! Why is he here? " Sherlock walked towards Mrs Hudson and sat her down onto his settee, and calmly said, "Mrs Hudson, he is staying here for a bit, but do not worry, you are perfectly safe, he is harmless. He is homeless and has no power anymore; he has been hunted and beaten up by his own clients, he has no one but me. I know it is a lot to take in but you cannot tell John, not yet, I need to tell him. Is that okay?" Mrs Hudson took a big breathe in and nodded silently. "Good," Sherlock said, "Now, would you able to go out and buy some suits for him? Obviously I will give you the money for it." **

**Mrs Hudson's face gave Sherlock the answer before she even spoke. She looked disgusted and shouted, "Sherlock Holmes! I am not going out to buy him clothes! He can live here for a while but I will not help the man who made you try and kill yourself!" Before Sherlock could utter out a word, she stormed downstairs and all they heard was her flat door slamming shut. "Well that was unexpected," Moriarty sarcastically said as Sherlock turned around to face him and rolled his eyes at him. **

"**Right then," Sherlock started as went over to the table and handed Moriarty a piece of scrap paper and pen, "Write down your sizes, I will have to get your suits myself" Moriarty silently nodded and wrote down his sizes with an 'x' after them. "And a little kiss, just for Sherlock," he thought as he handed Sherlock the piece of paper. **

**Sherlock quickly glanced at the piece of paper and put it in his inside pocket of his jacket. "Right then" Sherlock started as he walked into his bedroom and got some clean towels and handed them to Moriarty, "The bathroom is on the right, here are some towels. I suggest you have a shower, so you can start looking like yourself again." "Aw Sherlock, I didn't realise that you liked how I normally look so much" Moriarty said with a cheeky grin, Sherlock chuckled as Moriarty entered the bathroom.**

**Whilst Moriarty had a shower, Sherlock opened up his laptop and searched up a designer clothing shop to buy Moriarty's suits. He ordered a classic black suit, a light grey suit and a dark grey suit with sets of shirts in white and black. He also purchased a navy shirt; Sherlock knew what he would like to see Moriarty wear. He took his phone out of his pocket and rang the clothing company. After a couple of rings, he was finally able to order the suits, "Hello, this is Sherlock Holmes, can I order some clothes to be delivered at 221B Baker Street in the next thirty minutes? Yes, this is the real Sherlock Holmes. Okay, well I would like..." He read out the list of clothes he was buying Moriarty and finished with, "Oh yes, do remember to bring a card machine, I do not have that amount of money on me, thank you" and he put the phone down on them. Sherlock could have gone to the bank and got the money but he did not trust Moriarty alone in his flat, not yet anyways.**

**The clothes came in less than twenty minutes and as Sherlock opened the package that the clothes came in, he noticed that the suits were wrapped up and folded up with a ribbon. Sherlock smiled and placed the black suit and navy shirt outside the bathroom door. Whilst he did that, he heard Moriarty singing in the shower, 'Stayin' Alive'. "Typical" Sherlock thought as he retreated to his room, leaving his door wide open and laid on his bed.**

**Five minutes after Sherlock went into his room, Moriarty opened the bathroom door and Sherlock heard a little, soft gasp. Moriarty walked into Sherlock's room holding the suit and shirt and said "Designer Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up to find Moriarty in his bedroom doorway with only a towel on and his body still damp. Sherlock was speechless. **

***I am sorry it has taken so long to add this new chapter but I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!***


	8. The relationship deepens

Moriarty stood in Sherlock's bedroom doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet and was scraped onto one side like he normally does with gel so that his natural dark curls would not spring out. Sherlock secretly thought that Moriarty's dark, puffy curls looked adorable but never admitted it aloud. The top half of his body was still damp, water dripped from his hair down his body, Sherlock watched as they move down his cheek straight onto his chest. He sat there staying at Moriarty's chest. "He had an amazing body," Sherlock thought, "Better than I even imagined, he has abs! Moriarty has abs!" Sherlock shamefully thought, he remembered when he used to imagine what Moriarty looked like shirtless and it was so much better than he imagined and he imagined a very enjoyable image indeed. Sherlock felt his cheeks burning up whilst looking at Moriarty's fine physique.

"Sherlock? SHERLOCK!" Sherlock snapped back to reality when Moriarty screamed his name just like John did, he realised that he had spent the last five minutes staring at Moriarty's body like some big googly eyed fish. His eyes had widened and his mouth was slightly opened in shock. He realised that Moriarty had noticed so he hung his head down to the floor. Moriarty finally spoke, "I came to thank you for the designer suits and shirts, but maybe you would prefer me to walk around with nothing on at all?" with a cheeky grin and walked back into the bathroom.

Sherlock sat up and could not help himself but smile. Despite Moriarty seeing right through him and finding Sherlock's weakness, he did not care. When Moriarty stood in his bedroom doorway, he did not seem like his all-powerful enemy that wants to destroy him, he was something different and Sherlock did not know what it was.

He gathered up his thoughts, walked into the kitchen, filled the kettle up with water, and took a cup and saucer from the cupboard. He remembered that he was not alone and knocked on the bathroom door shouting, "Tea?" The bathroom door opened and Moriarty was standing face to face with Sherlock, "Yes, I would like some" Sherlock glanced down to see that Moriarty was now fully clothed and wearing a blacks suit and the navy shirt Sherlock secretly wanted him to wear.

"Okay" as Sherlock spun and walked back into the kitchen to get another cup and saucer and to make the tea. Moriarty decided to make himself right at home by sitting in John's chair. It pained Sherlock to see Moriarty sitting in John's armchair; he really did miss John, more than he likes to admit. The fact that John is married and has a life without him is not how Sherlock wanted his future to pan out; he always thought it would be him and John together until the end. Maybe the end has come earlier than Sherlock expected?

Moriarty asked whilst Sherlock was making the tea, "So where am I sleeping? In John's old bedroom perhaps?" Sherlock slammed the spoon down on the side and shouted, "No. You will not sleep in his room! You're on the settee." Sherlock sighed and grabbed the cups and saucers, "You have to get over him at some point Sherlock, John is not around for you now." He stood up as Sherlock passed him his tea, as he grabbed the cup and saucer; he softly grabbed Sherlock's hand and rubbed his fingers along it. Sherlock and Moriarty were face to face, their bodies nearly touching and their eyes were looked onto each other's. Sherlock's soft green with a hint of blue beautiful eyes stared into Moriarty's dark chocolate brown eyes. They had not been this close since the hospital rooftop. Their faces were about a centimetre apart from touching each other's. Moriarty broke the silence by softly saying, "Let me help you".

***The relationship between Moriarty and Sherlock deepens! Hope you enjoy it!* **


	9. The real Moriarty?

It was as if Sherlock's brain had shut down, he looked into Moriarty's eyes then looked all around his face. There was nothing. No deductions, the only thing he heard was his heart beating loudly and Moriarty's and his breathing. He felt the coldness of Moriarty's fingertips on his hand; he had expected him to have a cold presence in contrast to Sherlock's warmth. He looked at Moriarty and did not see a criminal, a spider but simply a man.

Sherlock stuttered, "H-help me?" Moriarty smiled at him, "Yes, help you. I know all I have done is bring misery into your life but let me help you with this" Sherlock stared into Moriarty's eyes, his dark chocolate eyes no longer scared him, they look warm and welcoming, just like how Moriarty was being. "Is this the real Moriarty?" Sherlock thought to himself.

Moriarty placed his hand on Sherlock's cheek and despite Moriarty's cold touch, Sherlock did not shiver and Moriarty noticed that. Moriarty sighed, "You're the only person I know who hasn't become scared when I touched them, or shivered. You are different Sherlock, we both are. We are not like ordinary people, we are not as boring" he said with a half smile.

Sherlock smiled back as Moriarty started to slowly lean in towards Sherlock up to a point where one more move, their lips would be locked together. Sherlock closed his eyes, expecting Moriarty to kiss him but was surprised that he did not. Instead, Moriarty whispered, "Thank you for the tea", took his cup and saucer, and walked around Sherlock and into John's room.

Sherlock was left stood there with his cup and saucer in his hand. He had never in his life felt like that before. Normally, Sherlock would shut down his emotions or put them aside so he could focus on his work but John had made them come back but not like that.

No, this was something a lot stronger. He thought that he loved John; John meant the world to him and would do anything to protect him. He thought John was his soul mate but this new feeling and made him realise that this was nothing compared to what he felt about John and what was worse was that Moriarty made him feel that emotion.

He sighed and started to drink his tea, then he realised that Moriarty went into John's room. "Wait, I told you not to go in his room!" "Oh well" Moriarty shouted back. Sherlock rolled his eyes and composed himself in the chair. After a couple minutes of thinking, he decided to phone Lestrade. "Ledstrade, it's me. We need to talk. Come to 221B now" and hung up. Now he had to somehow hide Moriarty away in his flat. "Great" Sherlock thought to himself, "This should be fun"

***I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update a new chapter. But I hope you liked it and I thought it would be fun to tease you all, no Sheriarty kiss for you yet;)***


	10. The truth is out

Sherlock drank his tea and awaited Lestrade's arrival. He walked into John's old room to find Moriarty perched on the end of John's old bed watching TV. Sherlock found it weird to think that that room is no longer John's but Moriarty's, his supposedly sworn enemy.

Moriarty did not seem to have notice that Sherlock had entered the room so he cleared his throat. He noticed that Moriarty was engulfed in an episode of Jeremy Kyle and he did not even flinch when he cleared his throat. He always wondered how Moriarty would react to daytime TV, Sherlock knew that he could not last five minutes watching it without screaming at the TV.

He sighed and stood in front of the TV, "Lestrade is coming here, you need to hide and be quiet. Actually no, you need to be silent" Moriarty did not move a muscle. "Are you even listening to me?" Sherlock raised his voice and turned around to switch the TV off. "Why did you do that Sherlock-y?" Sherlock turned around to find himself facing Moriarty who raised his eyebrow and had a huge grin on his face.

Their faces were so close to touching but Sherlock did not feel nervous like last time. No, he felt confident. He gave Moriarty a smile and replied, "Why, Jimmy, you should have listened then" Moriarty grinned even more and said, "I did" Satisfied with result, Sherlock turned on his heel and with his back towards Moriarty, started to walk out the door.

However, a hand gently grabbed Sherlock's right shoulder. Moriarty was on the ends of his toes and whispered closely in Sherlock's ear, "Do not call me Jimmy" Sherlock stood still and turned his head to the right. He smiled and whispered, "Do not call me Sherlock-y" and walked out the room, leaving Moriarty grinning and standing on the spot.

Sherlock heard the door to 221B slam shut and footsteps going up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen area, which currently looked like Sherlock's laboratory rather than kitchen and switched the kettle on.

He turned around and accidentally walked into a very exhausted looking Lestrade. "Ah, Lestrade, you're here. Tea?" A confused look was painted on Lestrade's face, but he replied, "Sure, why not? It has been a long day" He began to move towards John's armchair then decided to sit on the settee. Sherlock offered Lestrade a cup and saucer and indicated Lestrade to sit in John's armchair. With a shocked look on his face he sat down then said, "This better be important"

Sherlock sat opposite him in his armchair and said, "Jim Moriarty. Please, do remind me why if found, he will get arrested?" As if Lestrade was not shocked to be sitting in John's armchair, "Are you an idiot Sherlock?" Sherlock chuckled, "Haven't we established that I am not an idiot already? With the amount of cases I have solved for you? Even you are not an idiot. Don't look so surprised Lestrade, you're no Anderson"

Lestrade placed his cup back on the saucer. "He killed you! He is charged with manslaughter," he answered. "Ah, you see, I am not dead, so he is not charged with manslaughter as I am alive. Anything else?" Lestrade sipped his tea and murmured into the cup, "The kidnapping of the children" "Wasn't that case burnt when Moriarty supposedly killed himself and I supposedly died? You did not want people to know the real reason why I killed myself" Lestrade nodded.

Sherlock grinned and stood up, "Therefore, Moriarty is a free man and will not get arrested if he is found?" Lestrade sighed, "Yes Sherlock, he is a free man, but you know he cannot carry on causing trouble. We both know he is not innocent, quite the opposite" "Oh, I know" Sherlock said, "You can come out now, you have heard enough too"

The bedroom door opened and Moriarty stepped out. Lestrade was horrified at what he saw come out of John Watsons bedroom. "Hello, Lestrade. Long time no see." Moriarty said with a grin.

***I am really sorry it has taken me this long to add a new chapter, I have been busy and I now have college so I do not know when the next update will be, but thank you for sticking by my story**** So Sherlock is now more confident with being up close and personal with Moriarty, who knows what would happen next? And will Lestrade tell John that Moriarty is currently living in his old bedroom?***


	11. Changing sides

Lestrade looked at Moriarty, then Sherlock, then back to Moriarty again. "Ah," he began, "so this is what this is, you're lovers" Sherlock stared at Lestrade, "Wha-what? No we are not Lestrade!" Sherlock choked.

Moriarty chuckled and walked towards Lestrade and said, "Well, not yet anyways" with a cheeky wink and stood next to Sherlock. Sherlock had never looked so confused in all the years Lestrade had known him he thought as he rubbed his face and shook his head.

Sherlock cleared his throat and asked, "So, Lestrade, do you need my help with any of the cases you have been given recently?" Lestrade gave Sherlock a blank look and said, "Sherlock, the famous consulting criminal is standing right next to you in your apartment, and you are asking me about my recent cases?"

Both Sherlock and Moriarty stood saying nothing, still expecting an answer from Sherlock's question. They look like they think that nothing is wrong with it. Lestrade sighed, "We are looking for a man called Sebastian Moran, an ex-colonel. He somehow has access to a massive web of criminals and they will happily do his bidding for him and we do not know why"

All three of them were silent until a chuckle came from Sherlock's side. "You know him?!" Lestrade shockingly asked Moriarty. "Of course I do, he was my right hand man" He turned to Sherlock, "Now, he was a lover" and winked. Sherlock could not help but feel a little uneasy at the thought of Moriarty with another man.

"You said he was your right hand man?" Sherlock then snapped out of his thoughts as Lestrade asked, "What happened?" Moriarty sat down in Sherlock's armchair and sighed, "He got too attached, he started to fall in love with me and then he got power hungry. He wanted to work side by side with me, business partners, and rule with me. Naturally, I could not let that happen, you know how it is, you don't mix business with pleasure...Unless it is a special case" He glanced at Sherlock and shot him a smile whilst he was slowing pacing around the room.

Lestrade gulped, "Right okay, so we are dealing with one of your minions? Sherlock will you help?" Sherlock stopped in his track with his back against Lestrade and Moriarty. He smiled a secret smile and answered, "One condition. Moriarty is on the case with me; after all, he does know Sebastian Moran quite thoroughly"

Sherlock heard Lestrade quietly moan and say, "Fine Sherlock but he is your responsibility. I will see you two tomorrow about it" and walked past Sherlock and out of the apartment. He turned to Moriarty, "Well, it looks like it may actually be useful for you to be here after all, we can work on the case here"

"Tracking down my ex-lover?" Moriarty said as he stood up and out his hands in his pockets, I have never seen you so green with envy Sherlock. Honey, it is not a good colour on you" Then he started to walk past Sherlock but was stopped by Sherlock grabbing his arm. "I wish I saw how green with envy you were when you found out that I murdered a man for John Watson and have never done that for anyone else."

He smiled and let go of Moriarty's arm and walked into his bedroom, leaving an annoyed Moriarty on his own in the middle of the living room.

***Hey guys, I have had some lovely reviews off some of you so thank you very much! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far! However, I have a my first full week of college starting tomorrow so I decided to write and update this chapter now as I probably will not be writing another chapter until this weekend or a later date. Sorry to make you wait guys***


End file.
